The Undefeated
by ilovetvalot
Summary: A game of chess becomes a lesson about life for Spencer Reid. When David Rossi is the opponent, you always have new things to learn whether you win OR lose.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! We would like to encourage each reader and author alike to participate in nominating their favorite fics and authors for the second annual "__**Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011**__!" The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can each be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above. We look forward to hearing from each of you!_

_In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun._

_**Also, the NEW challenge sign-ups for Chit Chat's October Challenge have began! "The Masquerade Challenge" is available now and we'd love to see each of you participate. For our Halloween challenge, participants will be able to choose THEIR OWN PAIRING and will be assigned a Halloween prompt to write. For example if you chose to write Morgan Garcia, you might be assigned the prompt "Godzilla". Maybe Morgan shows up at Garcia's apartment to help her hand out candy dressed as Godzilla or, perhaps, they spend Halloween night happily sequestered in her apartment watching a Godzilla marathon. The ideas are endless! So, come on over and take a look!**_

_And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on __**Facebook**__. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking. As of yesterday, we have about 115 of our author and reader friends on our friend list and we'd LOVE to add you!_

_As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!_

_And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!_

* * *

**The Undefeated**

"That, Sir, would be check and mate," Spencer Reid announced confidently, toppling David Rossi's king on the checkered board located between them, his eyes gleaming as he lifted his gaze to the elder profiler across from him. "Still the undefeated," he grinned widely, resting his palms against the table.

"See," Dave complained, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the board in front of him, "This is why no one will play with you anymore, Reid. Arrogance does not become you."

"Why do people always assume I'm being arrogant when it comes to chess? I'm confident. A subtle, yet distinct difference," Reid countered easily, his smile never fading as he met his colleague's stare.

"You're an asshole when it comes to chess, you little toothpick," Rossi grumbled, unsure whether he was angry or amused by the young certifiable genius sitting in front of him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd won," Reid defended himself as he, too, crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking his colleague's stance. "If you'd won, you'd be the definition of arrogance." Cocking his sandy head as he eyed the elder man, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Although, you can't really be too hard on yourself. Chess isn't exactly what I'd imagine your game to be. It's more of a logical thinker's past time."

"I'm sorry," Dave drawled, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as his measured gaze assessed Reid. "A logical thinker's past time? Is that your nuanced way of telling me that I'm illogical?"

"I didn't think it was particularly veiled, but yes," Reid stated factually, nodding eagerly, completely unaware that he now treaded in dangerously murky waters.

"Please," Rossi forced himself to say lightly, gesturing with one hand toward the obviously inane younger man, "Continue. I don't think I can wait to hear this analysis of my character. Perhaps you can enlighten what, by my last count, three former wives failed to illuminate."

Lulled into a false sense of security by the low hum of the BAU jet's engine and Rossi's seeming interest, Reid smiled as he leaned forward, preparing for the discussion. "Of course. You see, the game of chess requires a successful competitor to not just think of their next move on the board. Instead, one needs to look at the game in terms of three moves in the future, logically anticipating their opponent's next move. You, on the other hand, see only the immediate future...the next play in the game and act accordingly. You move your pieces based on emotion. This is evidenced by the fact that as your moves progressed and your agitation and annoyance grew, your plays were increasingly...careless. They, were, as I said, fueled by emotional responses." He paused, then added, "It's a fairly common misstep."

"Is that so?" Rossi noted with eyes that glimmered. Was he actually letting this little beanpole get under his skin? Hadn't he survived being picked apart by the three furies of the Western hemisphere? Surely he wasn't going to be needled by a man that was young enough to be his son, was he?

Mistaking Rossi's question for real interest, Reid leaned forward, excited by the prospect of expanding on his hypothesis. "Yes," he nodded enthusiastically, steepling his fingers. "You see, as I could watch your emotional responses with detachment, I could predict your next move quite easily. You allowed your feelings to be conveyed on your face. I read you. It was simple, really, and it's actually an excellent method for practicing my facial reading technique."

"Was it?" Rossi asked almost pleasantly, inclining his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm so thrilled I could offer you these insights into my psyche...using my face and its expressions to hone your profiling skills."

"Really?" Reid beamed happily.

"No," Rossi stated flatly, rolling his eyes at the obvious crestfallen look that suddenly crossed his opponent's thin face. "That was a bluff, Beanpole. Tell me, Reid," Rossi added as he smiled wickedly, "Exactly how much do you know about a little game called poker?"

His Adam's apple bobbing quickly, Reid shifted nervously in his seat. "It's a card game whereby the player generally attempts to outwit his or her opponents by the usage of what is referred to, I believe, as a "tell"."

"So, it's profiling essentially, wouldn't you agree?" Rossi reasoned with a cool smile, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs in front of him casually.

Clearing his throat as he tried to overcome his suddenly dry mouth, Reid nodded slowly. "In essence."

"And do you know my so-called tell, Dr. Reid?" Rossi asked amiably, slowly pulling a deck of cards from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Well," Reid faltered, his left eye lid twitching as he watched Rossi empty the well-used cards from the small battered box. "If you mean one trait whereby I can conclude your lying...no, I suppose I don't."

"That's because I don't have one," Rossi replied, his grin widening as his fingers tapped the deck in front of him, sliding the top card from side to side. "Unfortunately, for you, you do," he enlightened the young buck in front of him. "And the next game was my choice as I recall," he said, pushing the cards toward the man in front of him. "Shuffle the cards, my friend. You're about to get schooled in the fine art of profiling."

Sighing heavily, Reid reached reluctantly for the deck of cards, wondering if it was too late to invent the time machine that he had been planning in his spare time.

Watching the so-called profiler's fingers fumble over the cards uncertainly, Dave settled back in his seat. "And please note the powerful combination of confidence and arrogance at work," he added with a wink.

Tossing out the first card, Reid glared at the older man. "Gideon was never such a sore loser."

"Gideon couldn't play poker either," Rossi smirked, picking up his card.

Oh, how he was going to enjoy the remainder of the flight home.

**Finis**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my fanfic friends, please let me remind you all that this is fanfic and I do not necessarily write my stories according to canon. I consider it to be one of the benefits of this particular medium. So, to all my anonymous reviewers, YES, I'm aware that you all think Reid would be an expert at both games, BUT for the purposes of this story, HE IS NOT.

Thanks,

The Author


End file.
